


Will You Be My Shield?

by Snowingiron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Deaf Character, Deaf Gladio, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/Snowingiron
Summary: Soulbounds were rare these days but Gladio was one of those who had words inked into his skin. The first words his soulmate would say to him. They all knew who it would be, there was no doubt, but there was one big problem: Gladio was deaf and mute. His soulmate's wrist would stay empty. Gladio didn't know what would hurt more: if the bond was one-sided or if his soulmate just never knew about him.(Another fic with deaf!Gladio in it. Not related to the other fic I wrote)





	

_Will you be my shield?_

Gladio had traced the words on his wrist over and over again since he was a child. The soulmark usually appeared around the age of 5 and it was a painful process. The ink would burn into your flesh very slowly and it took about a day for Gladio before the pain stopped and the soulmark was fully developed. Five little words, but it was worth the pain because soulmarks weren't very common anymore these days. Less than half of the population got them and some of them were only one-sided. It means that you might have the words of your soulmate written into your skin but they didn't have the matching words or no words at all. It was something painful and Gladio knew that it would be the same for him.

Because Gladio was deaf and mute. He could not speak.

He covered up the words on his wrist only days after they had appeared. It was a private thing and only his parents knew about it since they had nursed him through the pain. They all knew that there was only one person who could say those words to him and Gladio felt awful about it. Prince Noctis was still a toddler and didn't know anything about the world yet. Gladio was six years old and already longing for the presence of a companion, a friend. He didn't know what to do with love yet, but he knew that Noctis would be very important to him.

It hurt, knowing that the Prince's wrist would stay empty. Either because he wasn't Noctis' soulmate in return or because Gladio couldn't speak. He didn't know. It hurt either way. 

Gladio was still trained by his father every day to become the warrior the Prince deserved. He was working hard, trying to compensate for his lack of hearing by strengthening his other senses. His eyes were sharp and watched every change in his enemy's posture to react even quicker, without relying on noises. His shoes had thin soles, allowing him to feel the drumming in the deep. He became a good fighter, someone the Prince would be proud to have by his side and yet... 

And yet he felt nervous on the day he was introduced to the Prince. He was fourteen already and had hit a growth spurt that made him much taller than Noctis, who was still a little small for his age. He looked at Gladio curiously and without shame, very much interested in what they would share from now on.

" _Will you be my shield?"_

Gladio couldn't hear it but it was very easy to read Noctis' lips because he had a big mouth. Gladio shuddered at the clear shapes that left no room for misunderstandings. The words on his wrist started to burn as they had on the day of their appearance. But it was only for a moment, reminding him that this was it, this was his soulmate speaking to him. He was brimming with joy but tried to swallow it down. Instead Gladio smiled at the boy and nodded firmly, lifting the flat of his hand to his ear and shoving it forwards again, fingers pointing away from him.

_I will._

Noctis' lips parted in surprise and he first looked at his father, then at Clarus, who spoke to him. Gladio didn't bother to turn his head and see what it was. His father was probably explaining to the Prince that his shield, his bodyguard, his warrior, could never talk to him. But Gladio only watched Noctis and his face, drinking in the sight of him and the reactions to what was being said. For a moment his face dropped and he looked sad, his eyes turning to meet Gladio's. Then he was saying something, but not to him and his eyes flickered back to Clarus, who showed him something in sign language. Noctis nodded and then stepped forward, lifting his hands to brush them upwards against his chest, beaming at Gladio like there were a thousand suns threatening to burst out of him.

_"I am happy."_

Gladio felt his own breath catch in his throat and before he could do anything stupid, like crying, he squeezed his eyes shut and bowed in front of the Prince, shoulders almost shaking. It was all he could do at that moment. He stayed like that until his father put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. When Gladio straightened up again, Regis was leading his son away, who looked over his shoulder, still smiling at Gladio.

Only when they both had disappeared did Gladio let the tears fall. He buried his face in his arm, close to the words that still tingled a little on his skin. He had been happy, he'd hoped that their soulbond would be one of deep friendship so it wouldn't hurt that much. But when Noctis had smiled at him like that, he knew that it was worse. He already loved Noctis. He would protect him, love him, and die for him. 

When Clarus pulled Gladio in an awkward one-armed hug, he let his head fall onto his father's shoulder. He knew then, that he could never tell Noctis. It would be easier for him to think that he was free of a soulmate, free to choose anyone he wanted. Gladio would give up on Nocits for Noctis' sake.

* * *

Gladio was seventeen and Noctis was fourteen when they touched for the first time. It was strange, yes. 3 Years without even brushing hands? It would be odd for common people, but Noctis was a Prince, he wasn't allowed to be touched so casually. They often wrestled and punched each other during training, but both were wearing protective gear and there had never been any skin contact. 

It was the day Regis announced that Noctis was going to marry Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. They were all was standing at the far end of the hall so he couldn't read the King's lips, but his father signed it to him, a conflicted expression on his face.

_"Are you sure you don't want them to know, son? I can see that you're in pain."_

Gladio shook his head.

_I don't think it is a mutual bond. It would only make him feel bad if he knew how I feel about him. He should marry her and be happy. He can be free then._

Clarus scowled at his son.

_"You know as well as I do that this is not his choice. It is a political reason. A soulmate always has the higher claim. You could make him happy..."_

But Gladio only shook his head again. It was better this way. He could protect Noctis without any feelings getting in the way and to die for him would be easier because he knew that Noctis would just go on with his life. There was no need to bring him unnecessary pain. 

Later then, when he was roaming the corridor of the palace, he felt footsteps behind him, coming closer and making the floor shake ever so slightly. He barely turned around when something crushed into him, a little smaller and leaner but strong from their shared training. 

Noctis.

The boy was holding on to him, pressing his face into Gladio's body, right beneath his chest. He felt the rumble of words coming from the Prince but he could not hear them. Gladio was embarrassed, Noctis had never done this before. Gladio quickly looked around, hoping that no one had seen them. They would chide Noctis for acting so childlishly. It was that kind of behaviour that had often frustrated Gladio, because Noctis was far from ready to become king.

( _"Then teach me!"_ Noctis had said with an eager face. _Please, please teach me_ , he added in signs. Gladio could never refuse him.)

Gladio's hands were still hovering over the small form, yearning to touch him, but... instead he stepped back and Noctis didn't try to hold on. His arms lingered in the air for a few more seconds before he let them drop to his side, his face screwed up as if he was trying not to cry.

 _Your highness,_ Gladio signed with his hands above his head and it was _so_ easy to let them blend with the sign for _brat_ , which was a little similar. He often did that when Noctis was being cheeky again. It always made Noctis grin, even now he couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth twitch into something close to a smile. He rubbed his arm over his eyes and then met Gladio's gaze again, lifting his hands confidently. He was getting better at signing.

_"I don't want to marry."_

Gladio lifted an eyebrow, waiting for something more, but it was all Noctis said. What did he expect Gladio to do? It was not like he _could_ do something about it.

 _Why?_ Gladio asked instead. _You're the Prince. She is a good match._

_"I don't love Luna."_

_Royalty never gets to love, only to marry. I know it sucks that you can't have it your way as usually._

He tried to sign it with a smile, to tease Noctis a little. It usually was how they communicated. They weren't used to being serious with each other. But this time Noctis didn't play along, his piercing eyes rooted Gladio to the spot. Noctis looked so... desperate.

 _"Do you have a soulmate, Gladio?"_ He didn't spell out Gladio's name, only shaped it with his lips.

Gladio sucked in a breath and looked away. Where was this coming from? There was no way he could know. Gladio always made sure to wear his wrist cuff or his gloves so no one would see even a hint of ink. After he had met Noctis for the first time the words had turned from black to red, confirming that Noctis was indeed his soulmate. But Noctis didn't know because his wrist was blank. Gladio had seen it the first time they'd fought. A clean and pale stripe of skin, freeing him of any boundaries and throwing Gladio into a dark pit. He was Noctis' shield, nothing more. He didn't need Noctis to love him back. All was well.

_No. I don't have a soulmate._

The word for soulmate was composed of two hearts and the sign for 'connection'. Soulmates were bound together by life and fate and would constantly seek each other out because their hearts were connected by a thread that would never tear. Some of them were not so lucky and their threads ended in nothing, because it was a one-sided bond. Gladio accepted that it was this way between them. It was easier. It made _everything_ easier. Gladio hoped that he would believe his own chanting one day.

Noctis only stared at him, so incredibly sad and when he stepped closer, he took both of Gladio's hands in his. It was an innocent gesture but Noctis' eyes widened suddenly and he quickly pulled away again, face flushing. With mumbled words that Gladio didn't get he stumbled backwards and rubbed at his red face. Then he ran away.

 _Hm._ That was weird.

Gladio lifted his hands to his face, studying them intensively, but there was nothing to see. His heart started to pound when he realised that this was the first time they had touched, skin to skin. It was still warm from their touch and he carefully placed his fingers onto his face, rubbing them a little into his skin, wondering what it would feel like if Noctis had touched him there instead. He could've leaned over for a first kiss and... 

His eyes snapped open. No. No, he could not... he would not get weak like this. Noctis had caught him off-guard and he would not let this happen again.

* * *

Gladio was twenty and Noctis seventeen when their little group expanded into four. Prompto and Ignis were very distinct personalities and they had already known Noctis for a while, but it was the first time they all came together, forming Noctis' inner circle. Prompto was a lot like Noctis when he had been like... ten years old.

Noctis had changed since the announcement of his and Lunafreya's engagement. He had become quieter, a little more serious, and definitely more smug. But it was like he knew something bad was gong to happen and there was nothing he could do about it, so his life had lost all colours, unless he was with his friends. 

Gladio never asked what it was and Noctis never offered to tell him. Quite often they would just sit next to each other silently (well, they were always silent), shoulders brushing or thighs pressed up against each other's while they watched the sunset, the city's shield flickering in the light. Sometimes they watched Prompto and Ignis, sometimes Gladio watched all three of them having fun with their words. 

Gladio had never mourned his inability to talk or hear before, he didn't miss it because he didn't know anything else. But he wondered what it would be like to laugh with them. His own laughs were mute, mere gasps that were stuck in his throat and couldn't get out. When they were fighting, their hands were occupied and he couldn't join in on the confident battle cries that were thrown around so casually by everyone else. 

Before that it had only been him and Noctis. He tried to swallow down the jealousy that sometimes got a hold of him whenever Prompto and Noctis touched each other without even thinking about it. They were the same age and attended school together, it was obvious why they were so close. It was just hard, knowing that he could not. 

Ignis on the other hand often seemed like a mother hen but he genuinely cared about them and sometimes even shared a dirty joke that made Prompto roar with laugther. Gladio learned to trust them like he trusted Noctis and after a while it became easier.

Life was good, as long as Gladio didn't think too much about it.

* * *

( When Gladio was 21 he visited a woman who inked pictures into people's skin. She was famous for replicating soulmarks. It was something people without soulmates did as a sign of love, claiming they loved each other just as much. Gladio was envious. Wasn't the choice you made freely worth more than having those marks forced upon you? Love was just as strong, even without a bond. But Gladio wasn't here for that. He was here for wings. He wanted them on his arms and shoulders and on his back. He wanted to be free. In retrospect it had been a stupid idea. He'd cried during the whole session but not because it hurt so much. He cried because the pain reminded him of the day Noctis had said the words to him. This pain revealed his true feelings, no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise. The truth was this: He loved Noctis. He wanted to have him. It wasn't better this way. It was the worst.)

* * *

Gladio was twenty-three and Noctis was twenty when the truth finally came out. They were on the run. With Insomnia destroyed and the King dead Gladio, Prompto and Ignis were all Noctis had left. Them and Luna, but then she died as well. Noctis did not cry. He hadn't cried in years. Gladio missed that. He felt bad for thinking that way but it would be the only chance for him to touch Noctis these days. If he was crying the others would comfort him with words but Gladio's words were strongly tied to his hands and it would be so much easier to pull him into a hug, to rub over his shaking shoulders or run his fingers through Noctis' hair.

He couldn't do it just because he wanted to. Noctis was his Prince and the Prince still mourned the loss of his betrothed. If Gladio could go back to the day of the announcement he would. He would wrap his arms around Noctis and show him his wrist so he knew that he belonged to Gladio and no one else. But he had thought it would be better this way and that he was doing Noctis a favour. He had been a coward. He had pushed Noctis away from himself even though there was nothing he wanted more than to pull him closer. 

_Coward_ , he thought to himself.

 _Coward_ , he signed to Noctis in a fit of anger, fed up with Noctis' refusal to act like the King he ought to be. Gladio knew that it was partly his fault that Noctis behaved this way. Noctis was someone who didn't talk about his feelings and when he didn't know what to do he referred to silence. Gladio was like that too. He had taught it to him.

Gladio felt himself ache on the inside when Noctis turned his back to him. It was the equivalent of putting a hand over Gladio's mouth, to stop him from talking. It forced Gladio to act, to _do_ something and yet he felt himself rooted to the spot, as he always did because he didn't dare to touch his Prince. 

But in that moment he realised that Noctis wanted to run away from his destiny just as much as Gladio had tried to run away from Noctis. He had been a bad bodyguard and an even worse friend, keeping it all inside of him and making Noctis feel like Gladio didn't want him, whether it was as a friend or a lover. It was his own fault that Noctis didn't look at him now, his fault that Noctis had nothing to believe in. 

With a shaky breath he stepped closer, seeing Noctis' shoulders tense up at his approach. Did he hear Gladio or did he feel him? That question suddenly seemed very important and when he reached Noctis, he wrapped both arms around him, pulling him back into his chest and _holding_ him. Just holding him. It felt good.

He felt something vibrate against his skin, like Noctis was making a noise and then his hands came up to touch Gladio's arms. They rested there for a moment before soft fingers started to trace the feathers on his arms. The little hairs there rose in excitement and he hugged Nocits a little closer. He was warm and just the right height, making Gladio feel like he could lean on him at all times. They just kept standing there without talking and Gladio hoped it was a comfortable silence for Noctis, because it was one for him. It often felt strange when he knew a building was burning down and people were screaming, but he couldn't hear it. Right now, perhaps, it was just as silent for Noctis.

Noctis' hand stilled when it reached the wrist cuff and Gladio could feel him hesitate. Noctis probably thought it wasn't his right to go further but it _absolutely was_ and he had to tell him. Noctis deserved to know.

Slowly Gladio drew back his left arm, until only his right hand was resting on Noctis' chest. When he turned his wrist and offered it to Noctis, the Prince looked up at him. His face said many things at once.

_Do you mean...?_

_Can I?_

_Will you let me?_

_Are you sure?_

_Do you want me to?_

Gladio just nodded, answering all of his unspoken questions at once. Noctis swallowed once before he looked back at Gladio's hand and carefully removed the wrist cuff. He couldn't see Noctis' face, didn't know if he said something. For a long time Noctis just stared and the red letters stared back at him. They could talk in a way neither Gladio nor Noctis could and described something no one really understood. But there they were, on Gladio's skin, in Noctis' terrible and awfully ugly handwriting. (Not very royal of him.)

When Noctis finally dared to touch him it was quick. He grabbed his wrist with both hands and then pressed it against his face. First it was just his forehead but then his head shifted to press lips against the ink. Gladio instantly felt a tingling sensation, a very familiar one and he could barely hold it together. 

Then he turned around, giving Gladio a nasty glare that he had not expected, so full of emotions and most of them were _angry_ and _hurting_.

_"Why didn't you tell me!?"_

His throat worked strongly and his face was a little red, so Gladio assumed that Noctis was actually yelling at him. Well, how was he supposed to answer that? But Noctis was not finished yet and now moved his hands along with his lips.

_"I knew it! I felt it! That day, when I touched your hand. My wrist was burning and I knew what it meant, everyone talked about this stuff at school. But when I looked at it, it was empty. It makes sense, of course, you can't talk to me, but... you treated me like I was just your Prince. I thought you had someone else on it. I thought it wasn't a mutual bond."_

Gladio gaped at him. He had felt something too? Of course... Gladio talked with his body. Did this mean that physical contact had triggered the soulbond on Noctis' end? He hadn't thought it could work that way, but apparently the universe didn't need functional vocal chords to get its message across. When Gladio finally got a grip on himself again he shook his head and circled a fist over his own chest.

_I'm sorry. I didn't know. Your wrist was empty, I just thought-_

Noctis interrupted his hands.

 _"You thought wrong."_ Noctis' anger subsided, his mouth and hands didn't move as forcefully anymore. _"Luna knew. She always knew. She comforted me. She would've been good to me but it was not was I wanted. I thought I was dying from wanting you.“_

Noctis didn't use the correct sign for dying though. It usually was both hands falling over, like someone dropping dead to the ground. Instead Noctis clawed his hands into the front of his shirt, right over his heart and then thrusted them away, like something was tearing him open. Like a broken heart.

Gladio's own heart raced and he grabbed Noctis' trembling hands to squeeze them, the way Noctis had done it all those years ago. 

_I'm sorry,_ he mouthed this time. They had wasted time, he knew that. Because now there was not much left of it.

Gladio took a deep breath before he let go and turned around to grab one of Ignis' bags. He rummaged in it until he found a pen and then returned to Noctis, who still stared at him with a stubborn yet hurt expression. Gladio grabbed his wrist that wasn't covered by a glove and carefully wrote onto the pale and unblemished skin. Noctis frowned at him and when he looked down his breath seemed to hitch and his face crumbled.

_I will._

It was the answer to the question on his own wrist, the one he couldn't answer in words back then. But Noctis still knew what it meant and he pulled back his wrist to cradle it to his chest, looking up at Gladio with so much _hope_. Hope was something none of them had seen in a while. 

_If you still want me..._ , Gladio let his hands linger in the air, unsure how to end this sentence. It made him look like he was offering a hug and thankfully Noctis picked up on that. Even if it was just a few steps he _warped_ into Gladio's arms, clinging to him with both hands on his shoulders, face pressed into his neck. It was ridiculous and yet so endearing, Gladio couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and hug him tight.

They stood there, breathing each other in. Noctis had always smelled good, like a lost home he was constantly trying to remember. They matched perfectly, Noctis breathing in when Gladio breathed out and vice versa. Noctis fitted into his arms perfectly and this time when he looked up at Gladio there was something fierce in his eyes.

Noctis had to push himself up on his tip toes to reach Gladio's lips, his neck stretching until they kissed. A kiss. Gladio had never kissed before but when he felt Noctis' mouth on his he knew that this was his battleground. In a kiss, lips weren't used for talking and yet you spoke with them and your whole body. It was the same Gladio had done all his life and his hands took a hold of Noctis' head to tilt it back and change the angle, to make it deeper and a little filthier. 

Tongue and teeth dragged little gasps and moans out of Noctis, he could feel it on his face. Noctis was his soulmate and now that they both knew, now that they were touching, the bond was brimming with energy. It filled them both with strength and let them feel what the other felt, to leave no doubt in what they had.

When Gladio broke away to catch his breath Noctis' face was a mess. There were tears in the corners of his eyes, his cheeks flushed with arousal and his mouth hung open, red and swollen from Gladio's eager kisses. He rubbed his thumb over Noctis' cheek, leaning in for another, softer kiss, that made Noctis sigh. 

_Come,_ Gladio signed and led Noctis across the room until he could push him into one of the fancier chairs. 

Noctis started to move his lips but stopped when Gladio knelt between his legs, stroking along his thighs until he reached the button of his pants. When Noctis swallowed hard and mouthed a _Why_ at him, Gladio tried very hard not to roll his eyes. Noctis wasn't that innocent, was he?

_You're my Prince, I want to make you feel good. We lost time because of me._

Noctis squinted at him and then lifted two fingers of his right hand to touch his left shoulder and then let it slide down to the right side of his hips.

_"King."_

Gladio stared. And then he laughed, silently of course. _Now_ he accepted that he was King. Typical. 

_Brat-King_ , Gladio corrected him and Noctis grinned back wildly.

They shared another kiss while Gladio was dragging Noctis' pants down and stroked his already half-hard cock. He wanted this. He wanted to show Noctis how much he worshipped him, cared for him. There was a lot to catch up on. Noctis' lips were very addicting and it wasn't easy to pull away, especially when he moved with Gladio to keep them connected. He could only smile and push Noctis back with the flat of his hand, ignoring Noctis' pout.

Because he finally wanted to taste the cock in his hand that was already leaking over his fingers. Gladio settled back on the heels of his feet so he was smaller and didn't have to bent over too much. His tongue darted out to sweep over the tip of Noctis' cock, circling it carefully before he pushed down to take him into his mouth. He sucked a little, testing the feeling of it in his mouth before he dared to suck it in deeper. 

He didn't take his eyes off of Noctis while he did so. He couldn't hear anything so he had to see it, the way Noctis' mouth fell open and probably produced the most delicious sounds. But it was just as beautiful to only see him like this, with heat spreading from his cheeks over his whole face and down his neck. He always squirmed a little when Gladio sucked hard until his cheeks hollowed, so he put more effort into that while his hands kept stroking over Nocits' thighs. But soon Noctis would pull them away and entangle their fingers, making it possible for Gladio to feel more reactions of him.

It really didn't take long before Noctis started to torment his own lips, biting down on them hard to stifle a moan. It was ridiculous, Gladio couldn't hear him anyway. But it showed him that Noctis was close and he barely pulled away before thin ropes of come hit his mouth and chin. He was surprised and blinked up at Noctis, who had covered his face with both hands and was looking back at Gladio through his fingers. He was pretty sure that there was an embarrassed blush hiding behind those hands.

Gladio only grinned at Noctis and rubbed over the mess on his own face, tasting it with a flick of his tongue. Ugh. Bitter. Noctis slowly dragged his hands down his face and Gladio could see him mouth _sorry_ but Gladio quickly shook his head.

As far as Gladio was concerned you were doing something wrong if your first time wasn't over embarrassingly fast. So Gladio had obviously done something right. And everything was worth the blissed out expression on Noctis' face. For once he didn't have to think about destiny, about all those people they had left behind. The living and the dead. Right now all he saw and felt was Gladio. 

_"I want to touch you too"_ , Noctis signed lazily, hands already aching to touch him.

Gladio only smiled and pulled a little at the back of Noctis' knees to drag him closer to the edge of the chair. Noctis understood immediately and leaned forward to meet Gladio in a heated kiss. Gladio was already hard and eager to get off, but when Noctis broke away and looked at the door, Gladio knew they were interrupted by someone. They didn't enter but Noctis looked quite unhappy and said something to the person behind the door.

When Gladio threw him a questioning look, Noctis only lifted his hands to his eyes to imitate glasses. Ah. Ignis. 

_"He says it's time to leave"_.

Gladio grimaced and looked just as unhappy as Noctis did but they both knew they had no choice.

 _Later then_ , Gladio signed and got up, trying to ignore the heat in his belly and his cock that was stretching his pants in an uncomfortable way.

 _"Later. Promise."_ , Noctis signed back and smiled at him.

Gladio smiled too and dragged them both to the door to meet Ignis.

They had a train to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't let go of this pairing, I don't know why. I hope you liked this one! I'm quite a sucker for soulmate AUs but never got around to write one myself. And I hope my english wasn't too bad haha :'D If you want to come talk to me, I'm on [tumblr](http://squishysoul.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Will You Be My Shield?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220652) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton), [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal)




End file.
